<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wounds by Marselyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085954">Wounds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marselyn/pseuds/Marselyn'>Marselyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackwatch Era, F/M, Fluff, Moireyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marselyn/pseuds/Marselyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An injured Gabriel stumbles into Moira’s lab in the late hours of the night. She is there for him, as always.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moira O'Deorain/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this unfinished story in the back of my mind for a while and finally decided to complete it. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moira’s lab was just at the end of the hallway.</p><p>Gabriel pushed in the passcode from memory, and the large grey doors hissed as he stumbled inside. Barely managing to cross the threshold, he fell to the ground, the pain of his wounds returning with stronger force.</p><p>On the other side of the room, he could faintly make out the figure of Moira, who, despite the late hour, was still awake.</p><p>“Is there something you need, Gabriel? You don’t often visit this late.” She had her back towards him, obviously engrossed in her work.</p><p>She was probably expecting him to come closer, but he could barely move.</p><p>“It’s kinda...urgent.” He breathed out, hoping his voice would convey his state without having to speak more.</p><p>Moira turned around at his words. Her eyes met his and her demeanor changed instantly as she stood up and moved towards him.</p><p>She gave him a quick look over, and instead of berating him with questions, offered her arm. Gabriel took it hesitantly, and with her assistance they made their way over to one of the lab chairs.</p><p>“Stay still.” She commanded as she scurried to the other side of the room.</p><p>Gabriel closed his eyes, trying to block out the bright light coming from the ceiling. Everything that led him here kept replaying in his head, over and over again.</p><p>Moira’s cool touch brought him back to reality, but he remained unmoving. What exactly she was doing, he didn’t know.</p><p>But he trusted her, he knew she could fix this.</p><p>She always did.</p>
<hr/><p>Whatever Moira had done apparently started working, because the pain wasn’t nearly as bad as before. Gabriel forced his eyes opened and was surprised to find the lights had been dimmed.</p><p>He glanced to his right and was even more perplexed to see Moira sitting right beside him. She was still awake, a tablet in hand, doing whatever she usually did on that little device of hers.</p><p>Gabriel attempted to sit up, but paused when he felt some of the pain from earlier returning. </p><p>“Easy now,” Moira advised, reaching out a hand to rest on his shoulder. “I don’t suggest moving too quickly.”</p><p>He heeded her advice, staying still as she adjusted the cushions he was resting against.</p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Stiff and bruised, mostly.” He replied.</p><p>“That’s to be expected, after all of the injuries you sustained.” Moira shifted and began to rapidly tap a nearby screen, checking his vitals. “Everything seems to be in order now, you pulled through surprisingly well.”</p><p>“Only because of you.” Gabriel found himself saying before he could think of another response.</p><p>He could only faintly make out Moira’s features in the dim light, but he swore he caught her lips curling into a smile.</p><p>“Gabriel...” Her expression changed, and she tentatively rested a hand on his arm, “I didn’t ask when you came in because you needed medical attention, but... I must admit I am a bit worried and curious about how you got into this state.”</p><p>Reyes sighed, “It’s...a long story. But I suppose I owe it to you for looking after me.”</p><p>“Ever since Venice, I’ve been looking for ways to hit Talon like they did to us. I may have neutralized Antonio, but look what happened to Blackwatch because of my actions.”</p><p>“None of that was your fault.” She reminded him, “The press simply took everything out of proportion.”</p><p>“Yet nothing I do seems to help take Talon down, which is why I drew up a new plan. I thought that by infiltrating Talon, maybe I could get the jump on them. If I learned their attack patterns, I could be prepared for anything they try to throw at us.”</p><p>“Sounds like a dangerous but also rewarding strategy.” Moira murmured in agreement.</p><p>“Yeah, except I managed to mess it up early.” Gabriel grumbled under his breath. “I met up with Talon and posed as a mercenary for hire. But the mission I was assigned was harder than I anticipated and I...” </p><p>He paused, feeling a bit foolish to admit his defeat, “I... failed. It’s what got me in this state.”</p><p>She picked up on his discomfort, and was quick to reassure him, “Gabriel,” She emphasized his name, “We learn from failure, not from success. There are always second chances.”</p><p>He creased his brows, thinking, “I’m not sure I should try again. I would just end up here, or worse, not even come back. I can’t do it alone.”</p><p>Moira rested her hand on his, “Then you don’t have to. Next time, I’ll go with you.”</p><p>Gabriel looked surprised, “You really would?”</p><p>“Of course. Sounds to me like all you need is a little support.” Her tone changed to hold a hint of excitement, “And think of what we could discover if we’re successful. Talon’s assets would prove quite useful, I’m sure.”</p><p>“You’re right, I hadn’t fully considered what other information we could learn from them.” He paused, thinking over the idea. “But it’s still dangerous. I wouldn’t be able to guarantee your safety.”</p><p>“I’m not worried.” Moira spoke in a calm tone. “Besides, you’ll be there as well.”</p><p>Gabriel let out an amused chuckle, “At least someone around here still has confidence in me.”</p><p>“I’ve seen what you’re capable of, Gabe. And unlike others, I trust you and your decision making.”</p><p>A warm feeling appeared in his chest at the use of his nickname, “That... means a lot to me. When I recover from my current injuries, I suppose we have a little adventure to set out on. I’ll be glad to have you by my side, Moira.”</p><p>“And I’ll be looking forward to it just as much. Now that that’s settled, I really should take my leave. We can speak about it further in the morning. You need more rest, and I’ve tired you enough with our discussion.” </p><p>“What about you?” Gabriel’s voice held a note of concern, “Aren’t you going to sleep?” </p><p>“I’ll go to bed soon enough. Don’t worry about me.” She gave his arm a gentle pat before moving to the door that led to the adjacent room. </p><p>“Hey... Moira.” He spoke up before she closed the door behind her.</p><p>Her mismatched eyes darted to his, “Yes?”</p><p>“Thanks...for everything.”</p><p>Moira smiled, and the way the dim light framed her face, she looked ethereal, as if she was from another world, “Sleep well, Gabriel.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case it wasn’t fully clear, Gabriel was posing as ‘Reaper’ to Talon and made efforts to join. I like the idea that he could be undercover in canon, and Moira would’ve joined him. Not just for her own benefit (Talon’s money supply, tech, and freedom of research.) but to support Gabe as well.</p><p>Also it’s crazy, but I can’t believe it’s almost been a full year since I posted my other short story! I know I said then I was going to keep posting, but this time I hope to actually follow through. My life has been sorta hectic since mid June, but the future is looking up! </p><p>If you notice any grammar or punctuation errors, let me know and I’ll correct them. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>